beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Bull 105D
Bull 105D is a Balance-type Beyblade only found in Random Booster Vol. 1 Secret Aries. Face: Bull The face on this Beyblade depicts a Bull, which is represented by "Taurus" in the Zodiac. The bolt shows an angry, raging red bull with dark blue outlines in a red background. Metal Wheel: Bull *'Weight: '''36 grams The Bull Wheel consists of two long, sloped wings adjacent to each other, both ending at a point. Along with this, there are two half-circles on a slight incline in the space between the slopes, emulating the nose rings sometimes worn by bulls. Bull was originally considered to be one of the most offensive MFB Wheels, but was subsequently outclassed with the release of Quetzalcoatl. The design of Bull is similar to that of Quetzalcoatl. Despite this similarity, there is one key difference: the Smash Attack points. Both are visibly different (as shown on the right); this is the major factor contributing to the vast difference in their performance. Quetzalcoatl, but more so Bull, appear to have impressive Upper Attack slopes, but in reality; as with most MFB Wheels, they do not exhibit Upper Attack in battle. Bull is severely outclassed by numerous other Wheels. Most of the little success it has had has been on mid-height Tracks. It was first used on Bull 125SF. '''Customizations:' *'MF Bull T125RF (Attack)' *'Bull 145BS (Stamina)' Spin Track: 105 *'Weight: '''1 gram 105 is an average Spin Track and is currently, the fourth lowest Spin Track and outclassed in terms of Attack and Stamina by 100, 90, and 85. Although having no problems with floor scrapes, it is heavily outclassed by Tracks like 85, TH170, and BD145. But you can use 105 if the aforementioned tracks are not available. It was first used on Pegasis 105F. '''Customizations:' *'MF-H Leone 105F' *'MF Screw Capricorne 105R2F' 'Bottom: D (Defense) *'Weight: '''0.68 grams This is a Defense Bottom, which acts as a wider version of a Sharp Tip. When hit by an opponent, a Beyblade with this Bottom will have lessened recoil and will recover from attacks more efficiently than a Sharp Tip. However, while recovering, the Defense Bottom will cause the Beyblade to lose some Stamina, caused by the added friction. The Defense Tip is now outclassed by SD, PD, WD and EWD in Stamina. But D is a top tier in stamina type custimizations. It highly outclasses S in terms of stamina. It was first used on Leone 145D. '''Customizations: *''' MF Gemios WD145D (Defense)' *'Scythe Bull 100D (Stamina)' *'Golem Behemoth E230D Zero-G Stadiums) Defense (MFB Stadiums)''' Other Versions *Bull 125SF - Original *Bull 145S - BB-06 Booster Bull 145S *Bull DF145HF - Random Booster Vol.2 Legend Pisces (Orange) *Bull 105S - Random Booster Vol.1 Secret Aries (Blue) *Midnight Bull 125SF - Hasbro Legend Version Trivia *Bull 105S and Bull 105D have a couple of similarities: **They both have the Bull metal wheels. **They both share the same 105 spin track. **They are both Balance-types. **They are also both in Random Booster Vol.1 Secret Aries. Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Types Category:Metal System Beyblades Category:Random Booster Beyblades